


Not So Innocent

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape, Underage - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peter, I’m so sorry about this,” John said as he ushered him into the house.</p><p>He just shrugged, throwing his bag down by the shoe-rack.</p><p>“It’s fine, boss. If you want to get reelected, you have to show your face on these conferences,” he said, looking around. Everything was like usual, after sporadically babysitting for the Sheriff for more than four years, he was intimately familiar with the house. Among other things.</p><p>John rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I just hate to make you come over on such a short notice. He was supposed to stay over at Scott’s, but he had a pretty bad asthma attack and Melissa’s hands are already full with it,” he said apologetically.</p><p>“Seriously, John. It’s fine. The fact that you freed up my weekend is more than enough,” Peter said with a smile. A whole, undisturbed weekend with his slutty little boy… He couldn’t have asked for more, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Part I) Helo, i know some people said they didn't want underage but maybe you could do just one? I crazy about Peter being a deputie, working for the sheriff and just being able to go to Stiles house in the weekends or kind of play babysit for him - maybe stiles is 13 or 14 - when the sheriff need to work until late and just wrecking stiles, like, it's not the first time he does that with him and stiles love all but there is a lot of humiliation and slut shaming and stiles can't stop crying
> 
> Part II) Sorry if you end receiving 3 prompts, i was wrintting and it just send without me finishing, well, if it didn’t goo there it is some pissing, ass gaping, insertion of normal objects and pain slut stiles would be great.I love your writting, i’m in having a terrible time in college and sometimes reading what you write is the best way to start and finish my day.You don’t need to post that part if you are ever going to post that prompt at all: You have a brazillian (South America) fan ^^

“Peter, I’m so sorry about this,” John said as he ushered him into the house.

He just shrugged, throwing his bag down by the shoe-rack.

“It’s fine, boss. If you want to get reelected, you have to show your face on these conferences,” he said, looking around. Everything was like usual, after sporadically babysitting for the Sheriff for more than four years, he was intimately familiar with the house. Among other things.

John rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, I know, I just hate to make you come over on such a short notice. He was supposed to stay over at Scott’s, but he had a pretty bad asthma attack and Melissa’s hands are already full with it,” he said apologetically.

“Seriously, John. It’s fine. The fact that you freed up my weekend is more than enough,” Peter said with a smile. A whole, undisturbed weekend with his slutty little boy… He couldn’t have asked for more, really.

“Well, I bet you didn’t want to spend it like this…”

Just then, a cab honked in front of the house.

John sighed, picking up his own bag.

“Stiles, I’m leaving!” he hollered towards the stairs, and a second later they heard the thundering steps of the boy. Stiles was flushed by the time he reached them, giving Peter a shy smile before hugging his father.

“Take care of yourself! And don’t eat too much junk, okay, dad?” he said into the man’s shirt.

His father ruffled his shorn hair affectionately.

“Same for you, kiddo. Don’t let Peter spoil you!” the Sheriff said warmly, not noticing the way his son’s blush deepened.

“Okay.”

 

***

 

Peter loved to babysit Stiles, the boy was cute as hell, with a bit of babyfat rounding him out even at fourteen. And well, he put a lot of work into grooming the kid to be just perfect. He could barely wait the usual hour before starting the fun, but he wasn’t stupid. He might have been the Sheriff’s favorite deputy, but he was absolutely sure he would end up with lead poisoning from  all the bullets the man would pump into him if he got wind of what they were doing.

Not like Stiles was that much of an innocent victim.

They watched a movie while they waited to make sure that John didn’t forget something, sitting close on the couch. Around halfway, Peter put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, pulling him tight against his side. It was still mostly inconspicuous, but he couldn’t help wanting to feel the warmth of the boy’s body against his own. Stiles was dressed for the heat, in a simple, threadbare t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts. Peter would have bet his balls on it that he didn’t have anything under them.

He didn’t even know what they were watching. Peter kept checking the clock, and when it was finally - mostly - safe, his hand trailed down Stiles’s chest to rub at his nipple through his t-shirt.

The boy moaned quietly, though he was obviously trying to stay still. Good. He was supposed to let Peter do whatever he wanted.

He kept doing it, playing with that small little nub until it became hard, poking at the fabric. Stiles was good, the way he shifted in his place and flushed a deeper and deeper red were the only indication that he even noticed.

When the credits rolled, he knew that they were really in the green.

“Well, baby, won’t you greet me properly?” he asked, pinching Stiles nipple. He did really lucked out, finding a painslut at such an early age was kind of a miracle.

Stiles hissed, then bit his lip adorably, climbing into his lap and straddling his knees. His skinny little arms found their way around Peter’s shoulders and he leaned in, eyes closed as he fitted their mouths together.

Stiles was good at kissing. Of course, it took a lot of practice, but he reached the perfect mixture of filthy and innocent quickly, and Peter loved it.

He pried the boy’s lips open with his tongue and delved in, making sure to taste that sweet little mouth in every way possible. When they finally came up for air Stiles was red faced, his eyes glazed over. His cute little cock was poking Peter in the stomach. He only started to produce come a little more than a year ago, and he was still a bit underdeveloped, but Peter definitely didn’t mind that he was a late bloomer.

He grabbed the boy’s ass and pushed up against it, grinding his own dick between those pert little cheeks. Stiles moaned, pink, spit slick lips opening. Such a little whore.

“Mm, that was nice baby. Lose your clothes and get the lube, I want to give that hungry hole of yours a good, hard fucking,” Peter said, voice raspy with want. The boy whined and then scrambled to obey.

It didn’t take long for him to return, Peter watched him coming down the stairs, enjoying the sight of all that pale skin on display. They had the whole weekend, so he could probably get away with marking him up a bit. He could barely wait.

Stiles stopped in front of him, shifting on his feet almost reluctantly. Peter was 80% sure that it was an act, but even if it wasn’t, he didn’t particularly care. He knew what his little slut needed, and that was to be stuffed full of cock.

He held his hand out for the lube - it was usually hidden in the bottom of Stiles closet - and told him to turn around and bend down.

“Hold yourself open for me, baby,” he said, eyes zeroing in on that sweet, pink little hole when the boy obediently reached back to pull his ass cheeks apart. It looked delicious. Peter didn’t waste time, he squirted some lube on his fingers and pushed one straight in; the way the boy yelped in surprise making him smile.

“It’s been so long, baby. I want to get inside you soon, so you have to be good, okay?” he asked, twisting the digit a few times before adding a second. Stiles moaned, fingers twitching. It must have been a bit painful, but the way he shifted his legs apart just an inch was enough to tell Peter that he could turn it up a bit. He scissored his fingers quickly and then forced in a third. Now, that _had_ to hurt, if the little cry Stiles gave was any indication. His hole was turning a nice, dusky color, shining with lube like a little pussy.

Peter pulled out, smearing the excess lube in the crack of the boy’s ass before opening his zipper.

“Alright, baby. Come on, sit on my dick and bounce on it like the filthy little slut you are,” he said, almost cooing. Stiles was trembling, but he did as he was told. Peter grabbed his slim hips and pulled him down, guiding his cock in. The boy gasped, but Peter didn’t let go of him until he was all the way in, engulfed in that hot, wet hole to the base.

He allowed Stiles a few seconds to breath through the stretch before he pinched his side hard.

“Come on, babe, get moving.”

Stiles whined, but carefully lifted himself, sinking back down slowly. It was nice, but not nice enough. Peter was running out of patience. He simply grabbed the boy’s legs and pulled them up until he was holding Stiles under the knees, and started yanking his body up and down. Stiles cried out, grabbing onto his arms, but he wasn’t about to drop his little whore - it would be a waste to let that tight hole get damaged.

“S-slower,” Stiles begged, holding onto him, but Peter just bit into his shoulder, increasing his pace even more.

“Now, baby, that’s not nice. There’s no such thing as ‘slower’ as far as fucking goes. You know this,” he chided between grunts. Shit, that hole was good enough to die for.

He was pretty sure that Stiles started crying at some point, but he didn’t care, chasing his own release. When it finally came, he dropped the boy down onto his dick, coming to the sound of his pained gasp. He kept Stiles there, grinding into him until the aftershocks were over. Peter panted into the kid’s shoulder wetly, palming his crotch until he found that cute, eager little dick.

Unsurprisingly, Stiles was hard, it didn’t take more than a bit of rubbing on his weeping cockhead to have him coming too.

Peter lifted his fingers to the boy’s lips, making him lick up his own mess before pushing him off his lap.

“Clean me up, baby. And make sure you don’t let my come leak out.”

Stiles was pliant and loose limbed as he got to his knees, pink little tongue getting to work on his softened dick.

Peter leaned back, picking up the remote. He was going to enjoy the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wasn’t as young anymore, but he could proudly say that he fucked the boy through the night. By the end of it, Stiles was a mewling mess, writhing on the sheets. Peter took mercy on him around dawn and let him sleep it off.

He did make a late breakfast that he took to bed for the boy. It wasn’t an apology - as far as he was concerned he didn’t do anything warranting one - but he knew that Stiles was much sweeter when he got him buttered up.

After breakfast he fucked the boy again, taking special pleasure in the fact that that pretty little hole opened up as easily as a two dollar whore’s after so much use; Peter loved to have tangible evidence that he was ruining Stiles.

When the boy finally was awake enough to function, Peter called him to the bathroom with his most winning smile. It might have been a bit of an overkill, because going by the way the kid flushed and tried to cover his small cock getting hard again, he knew what was about happen.

Yeah, so he didn’t want Stiles to have a nice, warm shower; well, not like that.

“Come on, baby, I’ve been holding it for you all morning. I know how much you get off on getting filthy,” he said, motioning towards the toilet. Stiles bit his lip adorably, round cheeks going ruddy, but he did fall to his knees, hanging his head into the bowl far enough that his nose almost touched the stale water.

Peter grinned.

“What do you say, you little slut?”

He could see that Stiles was shaking, but he was pretty sure it was mostly excitement.

“P… Please piss on me, Uncle Peter,” the boy said, voice high and trembling.

“Well, if you’re asking so nicely,” he drawled, taking his cock in hand and letting go all over the back of Stiles head. The boy gasped as the hot piss splashed against his hair, running down his neck and the side of his face. The smell alone was enough for Peter to wish that he could get hard again.

Since he’d been a good boy, Peter was kind enough to jerk Stiles off afterwards. When the kid finished with a gasp, filling his palm with his thin boy-come, Peter smeared the whole thing over his face to add to the mess of piss already drying on it. Stiles was crying a little, but that was business as usual.

He didn’t let the kid take a shower. Of course, Stiles was too filthy to sit on the furniture, so Peter had him crawl on the floor, using him as a footrest while he watched TV, occasionally rubbing the top of his shoe between the boy legs, just to hear him whine from the too rough touch on his sensitive little cocklet.

 

***

 

He ordered pizza in the afternoon - enough to take care of dinner too - and made Stiles eat his share from the box on the floor. Without letting him use his hands. By the time the boy was finished, he was covered in grease on top of everything else and when he tried sucking Peter off afterwards, he took great pleasure in pushing him away and telling him that wouldn’t let such a filthy whore anywhere near his cock.

He loved to get a raise out of the boy. Actually, he banished Stiles to the garden - if he stayed on the back porch, the neighbours couldn’t see him - and waited, knowing very well that the boy had to be stewing in his own sweat outside in the heat.

Peter let him in two hours later.

“You stink, you dirty little whore,” he said with glee, especially when he saw the kid’s cock twitch at the comment.

He took Stiles to the bathroom and had him get on all fours in the tub. When Stiles saw him take up the toilet brush, he started keening like some animal. Peter didn’t care, he scrubbed Stiles with the toilet brush, watching as his pretty pale skin grew red and irritated from it. Stiles was crying, but it didn’t make his cock go soft, so Peter felt completely justified in using the handle of the toilet brush to fuck him with until he came.

He let Stiles take a proper shower afterwards, going so far as to climb in with him and wash him gently. He didn’t want to risk Stiles tattling him out, after all.

They watched a movie, nestled on the couch together with the kid shouting at the screen every few seconds. It was kind of endearing, really.  It wasn’t like Peter didn’t enjoy the simple pleasures of having a smooth young body all to himself, but there was a certain thrill in seeing Stiles humiliated and enjoying it.

After the action flick - one of the Iron Man movies - was finished, they eat their dinner and went to bed. Spending the night in the bedroom of a fourteen year old was one of the best things Peter ever experienced. There was a certain kind of charm in the childish, blue walls covered in posters or all those action figures and whatnots a kid collected as a teen. His eyes caught on a piece he haven’t seen before; a lightsaber. It was resting on a shelf innocently, but Peter couldn’t help picking it up. It had a good grip, and what was even better; a nice, thick plexiglass tube that light up in blue when the turned it on.

When he turned around with it in hand Stiles just groaned.

“What? I just want to see you filled with The Force,” he said with a grin.

“That was lame,” Stiles said, but his hand was already rubbing at his cock hid under his pajama pants. Yeah, the kid wasn’t much less a pervert than him.

“Come on, baby, get on your front and show me that hungry little hole.”

Stiles did as he was told, hugging his pillow and jutting that cute ass out for Peter. Suck a slut.

He didn’t waste much time on preparation, the boy didn’t really need it, but lubed up the plexi real nice. It went in smoothly, and when Peter turned it on he had to laugh at the picture Stiles made.

The boy wasn’t laughing though, not when Peter managed to push more than a feet of the toy into him. He started fucking the kid with it, going slow at first and then picking up speed. Stiles moaned into his pillow, reaching a hand down between his legs, but Peter was having none of it, swatting it away.

“Now, now, baby. You are going to come with your ass, or you won’t be coming at all,” Peter said. They’ve never managed to do that, but he was pretty sure now was the time.

He kept up fucking Stiles, pulling the lightsaber far enough that he could rub the tip of it against the boy’s prostate. Stiles was twitching and sweating, but it appeared that it really wasn’t enough.

Well, they couldn’t have that. Peter squirted some more lube onto the crack of Stiles ass and slowly worked in a finger beside the toy while fucking him with it.

“Uh… uhh. Uncle… uncle Peter,” Stiles moaned, but Peter didn’t really care about his complaining, after he wiggled his finger around a bit he started on another one and then the next, until he had three fingers jammed into Stiles’s hole along with the toy. It was a lewd sight.

The boy was crying again, fat tears rolling down his puffy cheeks, making Peter wish that he had a camera. He would make Stiles come just from his ass, even if it killed the kid.

In the end, it wasn’t really that hard. All he had to do was keep ramming the lightsaber in as far as he could while simultaneously pushing on Stiles’ prostate with his fingertips and the boy went off like a rocket.

“S-stop…” he moaned weakly as his orgasms ended, but… No.

“Oh, come on, baby. We’re on a roll, I think we can do it a few more times,” Peter said.

 

***

 

He did alternate between fucking the boy with the toy or his cock well into the night. Peter found it extremely hot and satisfying when he literally wore the kid out into unconsciousness. Actually, after Stiles fell asleep the turned him on his back and managed to push the lightsaber into him far enough that he could distend his stomach with it. It was fun.

The Sheriff was due to arrive sometime around noon, so they had to be a bit more careful.

They had a quicky after waking up, then a shower. Just for good measure, Peter pissed all over Stiles, and watched him jerk off as it washed over him.

They had breakfast and Peter did his usual rounds of making sure that they haven’t left any incriminating trails behind.

When John arrived, they were just having fun, throwing a baseball around in the back yard. Peter hoped it was good enough to explain all the sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for the wonderful starprinceemile, who was kind enough to donate to the Center for Reproductive Rights!   
> Thank you so much for supporting F*CK 2K16 Charity Month! <3

Peter wasn’t sure what sick deity blessed him by giving him another chance at babysitting so soon after the first one but it sure wasn’t the kind sort, because the good sheriff just lost his uncle. Not a happy occasion by any means, but still. It meant that he had to leave for three days to help his aunt with the funeral and with sorting through the old man’s stuff.

John didn’t look too broken up. As he’d told Peter, he haven’t even met his uncle since his own wife’s funeral and they were never close. Still, as their last living family member, he felt like he had to go and offer a helping hand.

It was perfect, really.

“I’m so sorry for making you do this again so soon,” the sheriff told him, with his duffel bag already in the car. He was still hesitating in the door, like he was afraid that Peter was going to turn him down in the last second. Of course, he would never do that. Not when he had an eager little slut to play with for the whole weekend.

“It’s completely fine, John. You know I love Stiles, he’s like a nephew at this point,” Peter told him, grinning. The boy chose that moment to appear from the kitchen, with a clear bag full of tasty looking sandwiches. He pushed them into his father’s hand before giving him a somewhat awkward hug.

“Drive safe, okay?”

The sheriff ruffled his son’s hair, kissing his forehead, before shaking Peter’s hand.

“I will kiddo. And you should do what Peter says, okay? Don’t embarrass me, hm?”

Stiles nodded, his face a bit red, but it didn’t look like the Sheriff thought anything of it. Very well.

“Good. I better get going. Peter, Stiles. See you two on Sunday evening.”

***

He was too restless - and horny - to sit down with Stiles for their usual movie. He wasn’t sure he would be able to wait until they were safe with getting his hands on him, so instead he busied himself in the kitchen, making pancakes, despite it being the afternoon. 

It was never a bad idea to spoil the boy a bit, and breakfast food for dinner was always a safe bet with Stiles.

Peter idly listened to the sounds of explosions and fast cars from the living room while he whisked the eggs. Actually, he had a  _ wonderful  _ idea.

***

“Come on, baby, I made you dinner,” he said as soon as he heard the end credits start to roll. A second later Stiles appeared in the door, shifting from one feet to the other, like a chided schoolboy. He looked adorable.

“But maybe you should come here and give me a little kiss first,” Peter amended, and just like that, he had an armful of clingy teenage boy. Stiles smelled good - like youth and clean sweat - but tasted even better, and Peter didn’t waste any time devouring his mouth.

The boy moaned, holding onto his shoulders, rubbing his eager little body against his front. He could feel that the boy was already hard under his loose shorts and it just made him wilder, biting at those plush, pink lips until Stiles twitched with the pain-pleasure of it. It was only natural to grab that pert ass and squeeze down, strong enough to make the boy whine into his mouth.

When they finally parted for air, the boy looked absolutely debauched - just the way he always should look, as far as Peter was concerned. 

“Go on then, eat,” he told Stiles, and the boy obediently sat down, even though he was obviously itching to just get on to more fun activities. But Peter already worked with the food, and the little harlot was going to eat it.

He grabbed a few bites too, helping himself to a beer from the sheriff’s stash and watched Stiles devour his pancakes. He was a bit of a messy eater, and noisy too, but Peter sort of found it endearing. 

It didn’t take long at all for both of them to finish. 

Stiles’ eyes cut over to the sink with a sour expression, making Peter smile.

“It’s okay, baby, we can leave it for now,” he said. He only needed one thing from there, anyway.

“Go on and clean yourself up, I will be right there,” he said, watching the boy huff but obediently scurry off to the upstairs bathroom. He didn’t like enemas too much, but Peter made a point of teaching him how to clean himself up inside and out some time ago. The fact that Stiles wasn’t enjoying them was just an added bonus.

***

Stiles was waiting for him in his bedroom, laying naked on the blue covers on his narrow bed. It was amazing what a contrast his hard little cock made with the general innocence of his room.

Peter smiled, his surprise toy hid behind his back.

“Get on your front, I want to see if you did a proper job,” he said. Stiles turned over, shuffling his legs apart and wiggling his ass in the air.

Slut.

Peter got on the bed behind him, opening the lube he brought from his bag. Stiles shivered at the snap of the cap, but he didn’t let him get ready, squeezing the cold slick straight on his crack.

Stiles made a surprised little sound at the temperature.

“Going to fuck you good,” Peter promised, forcing two fingers in roughly.

“Ugh! S-slower, too much,” the boy pleaded, his knuckles turning white as they held onto his sheets.

“Hm, I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands, baby, isn’t that right? What did I tell you about that?” Peter asked, twisting his fingers and adding a third one. Stiles felt tight for now, but he knew it wouldn’t stay like that for long.

“Ah… ah… that. That dirty s-sluts should shut their mouth and open their… legs,” the boy said, sounding breathless. He was holding himself still, but from how hard he was Peter was sure that he was a second away from starting to fuck back against him.

“That’s right. And you are the dirtiest little slut I’ve seen in my life. I swear, if I wouldn’t take care of you you would spend all your freetime out on a corner, whoring behind your dad’s back,” he said.

Stiles moaned, but well. That wasn’t a protest.

“Oh, yeah. I might have been the one to show you what to do with this lewd body of yours, but never forget that you’re the real pervert between the two of us, always thirsting for cock.”

It wasn’t exactly true - Peter put quite a lot of work to train Stiles into being the perfect slut, but nobody could argue that the boy had a natural disposition for it.

Stiles opened up under his ministrations beautifully, and he had half a mind to start fucking him, but then thought better of it. Sure, he was hard, but they had a lot of time, and - after all - he had his little plan to take care of.

He used his other hand to pull at Stiles’ asscheek and slowly worked his pinky in too. The boy lost his breath for a second, only to start moaning even louder, his whole body trembling from holding himself still.

“Going to wreck you, you little bitch. I will use you as you were meant to be today,” Peter said. It was hard to get in all four of his fingers. He was sure that it hurt, but he knew Stiles enjoyed every twinge of it.

He started fucking him with his fingers until he could comfortably move them around. It was always amazing to watch the boy’s ass bloom into a hungry, obscene little thing, red and puffy and gagging for more.

When he judged him to be ready he finally picked up his surprise - the balloon whisk straight from the Stilinski kitchen. Stiles couldn’t see what he was doing, but he did jerk when the cold metal of the wired cage touched his hole after Peter withdrew his fingers.

“Wh.. what?” 

He slapped the boy’s ass before he had some silly ideas about wiggling away.

“I told you, little slut. I’m going to use you the way you were always meant to be,” he said, annoyed a bit at having to repeat himself. The whisk was pretty big, but after the good workout Peter gave to the boy’s hole it opened up around it. Peter could see deep inside him through the metal balloon, his mouth flooding with saliva at the sight of those glistening, pink walls.

“P… Uncle Peter… ugh.”

“Hush. This will keep you open for me,” he explain as finally the thickest part of the whisk slipped into Stiles and then disappeared, his twitching hole closing around the narrow end with only the thick plastic handle jutting out of him.

Stiles made a string of confused little noises, obviously not understanding what the purpose of this was. Not like he needed to understand anything. All he had to know was that this was what Peter wanted.

***

He made Stiles come back down to the living room like that; naked, horny and with the whisk in his ass. Peter sat down in the sheriff’s favorite armchair and made him nurse his cock while he watched the news and surfed the channels.

Of course, the boy had to try and touch himself. Like Peter wouldn’t notice.

He grabbed him by the hair and yanked him off his cock, slapping him in face hard enough to have him tear up, but not enough to bruise.

“Don’t even think about touching yourself,  _ bitchling _ . You’re job is to make me feel good, not to play with your pathetic little dicklet.”

Stiles nodded, sniffing, but his cock only seemed harder after the rough treatment. Peter really did luck out with him.

During the course of the night he made the boy suck him off twice; both times forcing his cock deep enough to make him choke and gag around the thick head ramming his throat. Peter always loved how Stiles looked when he was suffocating on a nice big cock. His eyes rolled back, face covered in a blotchy blush with his nose running and tears streaming down his face.

The second time he did it, Stiles came. Just from being choked with a cock. Unbelievable.

“You really are a piece of work,” Peter told him afterwards, laughing as he made Sitles lick his own come from the floor. It was only polite to clean up after himself.

“I can’t believe you really came from that, who does that? You’re sick, baby.”

Stiles was crying, whole body shivering as he licked the patches of drying come from the floor, but his cock was still twitching with belated aftershocks.

***

Peter drank another beer while he watched a political thriller. It was exactly the sort of movie Stiles hated, but it didn’t matter, as the boy was back on his cock, warming it in his wet, warm mouth.

The movie was actually pretty good, so he waited until the commercial break to nudge Stiles awake from his dozing.

“Turn around, bitchling. I need to piss.”

Thankfully Stiles was too sleepy to understand what he meant and obediently turned around. Peter shuffled to the edge of the armchair.

“Come on, ass in the air, show me that depthless hole of yours.”

Stiles did, getting down to his elbows and sticking his butt out, but he seemed much more hesitant now. Peter rubbed a hand over his ass to calm him and then slowly pulled the whisk out. 

The boy moaned shaking with the strain of staying still. Peter didn’t pull it all the way out, only to the thickest part. It left Stiles’ ass gaping around the balloon - he could actually see the tiny muscles inside him twitching as they tried to adjust to the stretch.

“See, baby. This way I can just piss straight into your ass, don’t even have to get up.”

“N-no, please…” Stiles started, but by then Peter was already doing it, letting go of his bowel and relieving himself into the boy’s open, waiting hole.

Stiles started sobbing, hiding his face in his forearms as his ass drank up everything Peter could give him. But he didn’t move an inch.

Peter sighed contently when he was done, pushing the whisk back until Stiles’ hole closed up around the narrow part again.

“Now, that wasn’t that hard, was it?”

Stiles didn’t move, still crying quietly on the floor. It should have been alarming, except for the fact that his cocklet was slowly - but surely - getting hard again. Such a fucking dirty piss-slut.

Peter shrugged and leaned back, kicking his slipper off and resting his feet on the boy.

“I will let you sulk until the commercials are done,” he said, feeling amiable just from the thought of Stiles’ belly being full of his piss.

To his mild surprise the boy got up just as the movie came back on, looking at him with his big, cried-out eyes. He was standing a bit stiffly, obviously in an effort to not let the his hole leak.

“W… would you like another beer, Uncle Peter?” he asked.

Oh.

Peter laughed.

“Bring me two, slut. And a permanent marker,” he said. 

***

Stiles came the second time that night when Peter scrawled ‘Public Urinal’ on the small of his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like it, or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
